Superheroe
by Kiiandy Black
Summary: El apartar a las personas que amas por temor, no te hace un Hèroe


**Superhéroe**

Por Kiiandy Black

Toco la puerta de la habitación que solía ser de su hermano Percy, pero ahora el habitante de aquel lugar no era su hermano, si la persona que amaba y quien la había alejado de él. Para ser sincera consigo misma, no estaba preparada para verlo, pero su madre, con la sutileza que la caracterizaba, la había mandado a ella precisamente a ella a preguntarle al chico si ya tenía preparado el traje para la boda y si le hacía falta algo.

Había llegado apenas el día de ayer y se había propuesto no verlo ni cruzar palabra con él, sería demasiado doloroso y no quería seguir haciéndose la fuerte frente a él, por lo que cuando llegó no bajo a cenar hasta muy entrada la noche, se despertó muy temprano a desayunar y salió con Charlie a hacer unas diligencias, cuando llegó y vio que los chicos venían en camino entró rápidamente y evito la hora de la comida, todo iba bien hasta ese momento y para colmo Hermione y Ron no estaban con él si no que su mamá los había mandado a hacer unos arreglos al jardín mientras había mandado a Harry a descansar.

-Adelante- sonó una voz dentro de la habitación, la chica solo respiro profundamente y abrió la puerta.

Se encontraba recostado en la cama con las manos detrás de la nuca, cuando la vio entrar inmediatamente se levanto, e inevitablemente se hundió en sus ojos chocolate.

-Hola-saludo Harry casi en un susurró

-Hola-respondió ella sintiendo como un millón de hormigas caminaban por su cuerpo-mamá dice que si tienes tu traje preparado... y ... sí te hace... falta algo- maldito nerviosismo la estaba traicionando justo en ese momento que tanta falta le hacía fortaleza.

-Si tengo todo- se paró de la cama y se puso frente a ella, no podía evitarlo era como un imán- no me hace falta nada para la boda

-Bien-no podía controlarse, como hacerlo cuando lo tenía cerca- entonces me voy- le ofreció el asomo de una sonrisa.

Ginny dio media vuelta y cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación, sintió una mano que la detenía del brazo, volteo a mirar al dueño de esa mano quien tenía la mirada más triste que antes.

-¿Por qué me huyes?-preguntó él sin poder contenerse

-Tu sabes la respuesta mejor que nadie- contestó y se soltó de él- me tengo que ir.

Harry la vio salir, y sabía que no podía culparla, él había terminado con ella, y no podía esperar que aunque Ginny no le había reclamado nada, eso no evitaría que le doliera.

Ginny salió de ahí como si hubiera visto al mismo Voldemort en aquel cuarto, su fuerza se había ido con solo verlo, y no tenía ganas de estarse recriminando si no podía aventarse a sus brazos, gracias a Merlín no tuvo que bajar hasta la sala, encontró a su mamá subiendo las escaleras, le dio la información que necesitaba y se retiro a su alcoba.

Al entrar se sentó en su cama y observo aquellos pequeños libros regados en ella. Bill se los había traído, le contó que los muggles los leían y los llamaban comics, en ellos aparecían un chico araña y un hombre que venía del espacio y que vestía de azul y rojo con la ropa interior de fuera.

Los llamados superhéroes, era increíble cuantos enemigos tenían y cuanto habían sufrido por luchar contra él mal, había ya leído varias historietas, y se había dado cuenta de que ambos no eran diferentes, tal vez diferentes maneras de luchar pero ambos al final habían quedado solos. Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante- cuando volteo a ver quien era, se llevo una sorpresa- Harry

-¿Podemos hablar?- pidió el chico cerrando la puerta

-Creó que dijiste todo aquel día- comentó la chica mientras hojeaba aquellas revistas- y aunque no estoy de acuerdo, lo acepto, así que no tienes más que decir.

-No a sido fácil para mí tampoco- le dijo él tratando de llamar la atención de la chica- no me culpes por querer mantenerte a salvo.

Ginny lo vio fijamente a los ojos, tomo un par de historietas y se acerco al chico quien estaba parado frente a su cama, esperando alguna respuesta por parte de ella.

-Tu creciste con muggles, Harry- comenzó ella tomando por sorpresa al chico- así que supongo que conoces estos

-Sí- contesto el chico tomando lo que le ofrecía- son comics de Spiderman y Superman- contestó el chico extrañado con el cambio de conversación-pero que tiene que ver esto con lo que vengo a decirte.

-Bueno, si quieres saber lo que pienso acerca de lo que esta pasando y de tus decisiones, bien, pero te lo diré de un modo diferente- continuó Ginny- tengo varios días leyendo estos libros, Bill me los ha regalado- explicó Ginny omitiendo el detalle de que había sido por que la había visto triste- y sabes este chico araña y el súper hombre, tiene muchas cosas en común, por ejemplo, la araña, desde que era un bebe se quedo huérfano pero quedo al cuidado de alguien que lo crió, al igual que Superman que llegó de otra galaxia huérfano, ambos pasaron una adolescencia dura debido a los poderes que ambos tenían, y ninguno de los dos aprendieron de sus errores.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto el chico

-Ambos tenían gente a su alrededor que los querían-continuo la chica- pero ellos siempre alejaron a todos por miedo a que les hicieran daño, por que ambos aunque tenían identidades secretas, ya ves cuanto pasó esta chica Lois con Superman, por que por más que quisiera siempre era atrapada por sus enemigos, el hombre araña con Mary Jane la chica siempre tenía que pedir ayuda.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-No lo ves, ninguno aprendió de sus errores, la verdad siempre se sabe y por más que oculten a la gente que quieren lo que pasa es inevitable, por que esa gente a la que tanto protegen y le ocultan su identidad solo quieren que ellos estén bien y felices. Ninguno pudo llevar la vida que deseaba, he incluso leí que ese tal Superman no pudo disfrutar de su propio hijo y este no supo nada sino muchos años después.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con lo que esta pasando?-pregunto el chico más que confundido

-Es sencillo- respondió ella dándole la espalda- tu eres como ellos, en todos los sentidos.

-Ginny, eso no es más que ficción no puedes comparar...

-Puedo hacerlo, por que al igual que ellos, tu te escondes- le respondió ella- no dejas que la gente sepa mucho de ti y nos alejas pensando que así nos mantendrás a salvo, pero no te das cuenta que al final esta es una Guerra, no eres solo tu contra el cara de lagartija, somos todos los que queremos que nuestro mundo tenga tranquilidad y que toda esa gente que solo quiere dañarnos desaparezca- Harry solo la observaba, no podía emitir ni un sonido -que de cualquier forma, todos estamos en peligro, no te has puesto a pensar que esa cosa sabe todo, que los desgraciados de Snape y Malfoy ya le han contado todo, que de cualquier forma la verdad se sabe...

-Ginny...

-No es solo por ti y por mi... si es que alguna vez sentiste... algo... más que atracción- le costaba hablar, pero debía decir lo que pensaba, sin embargo Harry estaba sorprendido-es por toda la gente que te quiere, no tienes que pasar por las mismas cosas que ellos, no tienes que sufrir de soledad por que hay muchos que te quieren y se preocupan por ti, que aunque no quieras estarán en peligro, como toda la demás gente peleara hasta el final.

El chico no pudo decir nada, además de sus palabras, que parecían tener razón, el hecho de que pensara que él no la quería, ¡Claro que la quería, la amaba! No era solo atracción, por eso la alejo de él.

-Y tampoco puedes culparte por lo que le paso a tus padres, Sirius y el Profesor Dumbledore- eso saco a Harry de sus pensamientos.

-No lo entiendes-respondió él con voz cortada- ellos murieron por mi...

-No por tu culpa, murieron por protegerte, por que eras la persona que más amaban en este mundo-la chica se había cansado y se había sentado, el jamás aceptaría lo que le estaba diciendo- ellos solo te protegían como lo haríamos cualquiera de nosotros, como lo haría cualquier persona por la gente que se ama, por que lo que ellos hicieron es darte un motivo, una razón para seguir luchando y derrotar al final a ese cretino, no para que te alejaras de todo.

Ambos quedaron en silenció, no sabía que responder, ¿acaso ella tenía razón?, estaba buscando su propia soledad y amargura, evitaría a todos, sabiendo que al final todos estarían en esa pelea, cuando volteo a buscarla ella estaba en la puerta.

-Sabes, cuando Tom estuvo en mi mente, quise alejar a la gente de mi, temiendo que algún día decidiera regresar y me hiciera hacerle daño a mi familia y a la gente a mí alrededor, pero me di cuenta que haciendo eso solo obtendría soledad y más vulnerabilidad ante él, ahora se que si el imbécil intentara hacerlo de nuevo habría gente a mi alrededor para apoyarme y que yo misma esta vez lucharía con todo para evitarlo.

La chica salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras rezando por no encontrarse a nadie en el camino, su humor no aguantaría comentarios de absolutamente nadie, pero para su desgracia al llegar a la cocina choco con alguien.

-Deberías tener cuidado- un acento francés que odiaba se escucho y alzo el rostro para verla- en Francia no pasaría algo así, la gente es tan refinada que...

-¡No me importa que tan refinada sea la gente!-grito ella exasperada-¡No me importa si la gente allá es mejor que nosotros!

-¿Pero que pasa aquí?-era Bill quien se había asomado del jardín al escuchar los gritos

-Tu hermana me esta gritando-acuso indignada la mujer- yo solo...

-Ella solo humillaba una vez más el estilo de vida que tenemos-contesto la pelirroja furiosa

-Estas exagerando Gin, ella solo trata de...

-No lo estoy, tal vez todos aquí sean amables con ella por que será tu esposa pero yo ya tuve suficiente-le grito ella- si quieres casarte, ¡hazlo!, solo date cuenta la forma de sus comentarios, y como se burla de la vida que nosotros llevamos- se volteo a ver a Fleur y le dijo- tal vez no seamos ricos, ni tengamos tanta clase como la que tu presumes, pero nos queremos, somos una familia que a pesar de todo esta junta, que para nosotros el trabajo duro no es de baja categoría como alguna vez insinuaste con el solo hecho de darle de comer a las gallinas, mamá cada día se esfuerza por que todos, incluyéndote estemos bien, trabaja duro y eso no la hace menos, al igual que todos, tal vez no podamos darnos ciertos lujos, pero te abrimos las puertas de esta casa con el corazón- Ginny volteó y vio a Harry parado en el marco de la puerta-solo nos tenemos a nosotros, pero si no entiendes eso, no se que pasara con su matrimonio, por que mi hermano es el reflejo de esta familia, no es rico, pero la riqueza de su corazón es aún más grande.

Dio la vuelta y salió del lugar, no quería ver a nadie, seguramente su hermano estaría enojado por las cosas que le dijo a Fleur, su familia molesta por comportarse de esa forma, sin contar con el hecho de la platica con Harry, era demasiado para un día, demasiado.

No sabía si había hecho bien, pero necesitaba decir todo aquello que la molestaba, todo cambiaba a su alrededor, y si habría que pasar sería con todo claro, estaba harta de mentiras y de secretos. Siempre había sido así, gente ocultando cosas, mintiendo, y ella no sería una de esas personas.

Llegó a la orilla del riachuelo, se sentó en su lugar favorito y observo el paisaje, nadie creería que estaban en guerra cuando había atardeceres como esos. Cerro sus ojos y respiro el aire puro mientras ponía en blanco su mente, no deseaba pensar en nada, ni en los reproches que vendrían de su madre y hermano, ni de Hermione, ni de sus hermanos y mucho menos de la platica con Harry.

-Vaya valentía la tuya-una voz tras de ella la hizo temblar-¿Puedo sentarme?

-Harry yo no...-la chica lo vio por un momento mientras se sentaba a su lado y volvió su mirada al frente

-Lo sé-respondió el quedando en silencio por un momento- Sabes creo que nunca te di las gracias

-¿Las gracias?-preguntó la chica asombrada volviéndolo a ver a los ojos

-Sí, las gracias-se acero un poco más a ella y tomo con cuidado la mano de la chica-Por hacerme sonreír cuando más lo necesitaba, por estar siempre para mi aunque me haya tardado en darme cuenta, por quererme como lo has hecho, por que a tu lado me siento invencible, por enseñarme lo que es amar-Harry le regalo una de esas sonrisas reservadas.

-Yo...

-Tienes razón- continuo el chico mirándola a los ojos- siempre trato de alejar a la gente de mi lado, y al final del día lo único cierto es que tengo miedo, no quisiera perderlos, a ninguno, pero también es cierto lo que me dijiste, ellos me han dado una razón para seguir adelante y vivir.

-Me alegra que lo veas así...

-Y, otra cosa más-el chico le regalo una enorme sonrisa-no solo es atracción lo que siento por ti, como lo dije antes, es amor, te quiero Ginny, y te prometo que al final, por este amor derrotare al cretino de Voldemort y regresare a ti, solo a ti.

Ginny no resistió más y le planto un beso al chico que no tardo nada en seguirlo. Sabía que era ella, era lo que Dumbledore le había dicho que necesitaba para vencer, el amor, y que mejor amor aparte del de sus amigos y gente a su alrededor que el de ella, incondicional y sincero.

Ese día más tarde, después de que Harry logro convencerla, ambos regresaron a la Madriguera, Ginny sabía que se había sobrepasado, sin embargo estaba dispuesta a arreglarlo.

-Vamos-le dijo Harry cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa-yo estaré contigo-le planto un ligero beso y ella tomó valor para entrar.

Fleur se encontraba en el sillón, junto a Bill, a su lado también se encontraban los señores Weasley, la chica parecía haber estado llorando por mucho rato.

-Fleur-llamó la chica con voz nerviosa- yo venía a pedirte perdón- todos la observaban sobretodo su hermano- me sobrepase, no debí de haberte dicho todas esas cosas- apretó la mano de Harry muy fuerte- y lamento haberlo hecho.

-No Ginny, yo lamento haberlo hecho- contestó la rubia- tenías razón estaba portándome de una manera inaceptable, y haciendo comentarios fuera de lugar... yo solo trataba de encajar, ustedes son muy unidos y temía que nunca me aceptarían, aunque no sea justificación.

-Fleur- se acerco a ella y la tomó de las manos-ambas nos equivocamos, pero yo se que quieres a mi hermano, lo demostraste al quedarte a su lado después de lo que paso, y eso siempre te lo agradeceremos, además ahora más que nunca debemos estar unidos ¿No es verdad?

La chica vio como su familia asentía con lagrimas en los ojos, volteo a ver a Harry a los ojos, el asintió sonriéndole.

-Después de la boda me iré-comento Harry esa noche en el jardín, ambos se encontraban solos observando las estrellas- debo hacerlo.

-Lo sé-contestó ella-solo quiero que me prometas algo

-Lo que quieras- le volteo el rostro y la miro a los ojos

-No quiero que te conviertas en un superhéroe, esta bien-lo abrazo por el cuello-quiero que regreses, solo regresa

-Te lo prometo, lo haré...

La beso, sellando su promesa de esa manera, no se arriesgaría, y regresaría a ella.

N d K: Bueno este fic lo pensé después de ver la película de Superman, la película es mala ( hablo de la nueva) pero el tema es interesante, todos los superhéroes hacen lo mismo. Espero les guste, no es de lo mejor que he escrito pero me gusto como quedo al final. Ya saben cualquier critica o comentario ya saben que hacer.


End file.
